Come With Us!
by MELTcorp91
Summary: Zack just doesn’t understand that Leon doesn’t want to go! Sephiroth plots, Zack helps, and Cloud sits back and waits. S/Z/L/C Oneshot


**Title: Come With Us!**

**Summary: Zack just doesn't understand that Leon doesn't want to go! Sephiroth plots, Zack helps, and Cloud sits back and waits.**

**Pairing: Seph/Zack/Leon/Cloud**

**Warnings: Yaoi, MxM(xMxM), Zack being a kissing machine, utter nonsense**

**A/N: I love the thought of these four together. I've read Seph/Zack/Cloud, Zack/Leon/Cloud, and even Seph/Leon/Cloud (in various dominate orders) several times, but I've only read of the four of them together probably once… barely… So, I thought that since no one else was going to write about them, I should! XD**

**Enjoy!!**

**SxZxLxC**

Zack followed Leon like a lost puppy all through Radiant Garden as the leather-clad brunet made his way to Ansem's study. Leon was so close to making a breakthrough with the metaphorical wall he came across on the computer. He just needed a little more time, and then he'll take a break.

Too bad his ever-persistent lover couldn't understand that.

"But Squall!" Zack whined, almost wanting to get on his knees just to get the lion's attention. The dark brown haired man caught up with Leon and wrapped his arms around the brunet's waist, halting Leon's stalk through the Postern. "It's only for a few hours! We really want you to come with us!"

Leon sighs, unfolding the arms that were around him to turn around. He crossed his arms over his chest and juts his hip. "And I told you already that I don't want to go. No matter what you say or do, you won't have me getting in that shop. I have way too much to do around he- mmph!"

His lips were seized by another pair as a hand wrapped around the back of his neck. Leon felt a foreign tongue probe at his lips. He refused entrance at first but a pinch at his side by another hand made him gasp in surprise, allowing Zack's tongue to sneak into his mouth. The brunet moaned around the tongue and began to kiss back. He uncrossed his arms only to have his hands grab onto the t-shirt of the other man.

They continued to kiss, tongues tangling with each other. Zack was just inching his hand that rested on Leon's waist down to the brunet's one true weakness when he heard a chuckle from behind him. He paused in kissing the daylights out of Leon (who was still a bit dazed at the sudden onslaught) to face the person who laughed.

"Don't stop on my account. Please, go on. It was quite enjoyable." Sephiroth commented, gliding up to the two brunets. He stopped next to them, giving them both a small peck on the lips in greeting. "So, I am assuming that he agreed."

Sephiroth found that, due to the expressions on both of his lovers' faces, he may have spoken a bit too soon. Zack was scrunching his nose up in what Sephiroth was one of the cutest facial expressions ever as well as closing his eyes as if waiting for a pie in the face, flinching. Leon, on the other hand, looked like he just got of his daze from the mind blowing kiss he received earlier and now his eyes were narrowed into a glare at Zack.

"No." Leon answered for Sephiroth after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. "I did not agree to go with you guys, Sephiroth." Then he left, leaving no room for discussion on the topic.

"Seph!" Zack complained. "We have to get our lion to agree to come with us! This is supposed to be a special night!" The spiky haired man draped himself over the taller man.

Sephiroth pat his lover in sympathy. "I do not think that getting him to agree is going to do anything at this point. I suggest we go for a different tactic." A smirk adorned his face, but the evil look didn't stop Zack from jumping up and down, happy for another chance at getting their lover to go with them.

**SxZxLxC**

"You're going to what?!" Cloud almost screeched. The blond stared incredulously at his two older lovers. He couldn't believe what they were suggesting. Of course, he sort of expected Zack to resort to this if nothing else worked-

"We're going to fight Leon." Sephiroth replied calmly.

-But he didn't expect Sephiroth to come up with the (rather insane) idea.

Cloud shook his head slightly, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands. "Now, when you say fight…?"

"Keep on sparring with him until he gets either tired or knocked out." Zack happily announced, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Cloud noticed that he has been doing that since they approached him at Merlin's place.

The three of them were now in their own house. They were all seated in the living room, Cloud in the chair and Sephiroth and Zack on the couch.

The blond was still trying to figure out the logic of this "fight" the two men want to have. "Why can't you just ask him?"

Zack groaned. "I tried that already! So much so that I resorted to begging and then trying to kiss the living daylights out of him to agree. Nothing worked!"

"You know we don't have to go tonight, right?" Cloud tried again.

"Yes, we do!" Zack countered instantly. "All four of us are going tonight. No exceptions."

Cloud sighed, slumping back into the chair he was sitting in. "Fine…" Honestly, Cloud didn't really care if they went or not. "Why don't you just knock him out and take him?"

Sephiroth spoke up this time. "Remember that time when we visited Traverse Town? Afterwards, he does not even let his guard down around us unless we're within his sight." Sephiroth paused. "Or if one of us is kissing him."

"So… why can't you just do that? Kiss him then knock him out." Cloud thought it was kind of funny how they were having a meeting on knocking out their lover. He couldn't stop himself from smirking at the thought.

Sighing, Zack explained. "I already tried the kissing thing. It didn't work. So, now he's going to be even more alert," Suddenly, a fire of determination lit up in Zack's eyed. He stood up, punching his fist in the air, "Which is why we are all going to fight him until he's too tired or knocked out!"

Cloud blinked. "We? As in the three of us? As in _me_?"

Zack calmed down enough to look back over to his youngest lover. "Well, duh." He replied bluntly.

"No. I refuse." Cloud answered, frowning.

Gaping, Zack couldn't find the words to counter with. He stood like that for awhile. The other two just stared at him until Sephiroth decided to try his way of persuasion on Cloud.

He never got the chance to use it, unfortunately- or fortunately, depending on the person- because Zack instantly leaped over to the blond sitting in the chair. The spiky haired brunet straddled Cloud and without another thought, crashed his lips with the other pair in front of him.

Sephiroth stared at them in amusement. Zack was practically devouring Cloud's lips and from what he could see, Cloud didn't mind it, especially with the way he was fighting back with determination. The former General felt an arousal coming on as he watched the other two men battle with their tongues.

However, the smacking of lips didn't last as long as the one that Zack engaged in earlier with Leon as Cloud brought his fist up and punched the older man in the cheek sending him into the wall across the room. Sephiroth just sat there, watching Zack fly and crash into bookcase that stood against that very same wall. All the books on it instantly fell on top of and around Zack. A groan was heard a minute later from the pile, announcing that the person on the ground is alright.

"I said no, Zack." Cloud huffed in frustration, amusement clearly seen in his bright blue eyes. Sephiroth figured it was from punching their lover into the wall. "Do it by yourselves. I'll meet you guys at the shop at four. With or without Squall, I don't care." Then, Cloud left the room heading upstairs to take a shower.

Thumping sounds of books tumbling down was heard from the pile of books. Zack stood up from the center, shaking his head like a wet puppy. He held onto his head, groaning.

"Seph…" Zack whined in a small voice. "Why isn't my kissing magic working on those two any more?" The ex-First Class SOLDIER gave his ex-General his puppy eyes as he looked at him.

Sephiroth shook his head in disappointment. "After being together for two years do you really think they would still obey your every command after one make out session?"

The puppy eyes didn't leave Zack's face. "…Yes…"

Standing up from the couch, Sephiroth strode across to his upset lover, giving him a brief kiss in reassurance. He caressed the younger man's jaw with his hand.

"Then you are sadly mistaken, my little puppy."

**SxZxLxC**

Leon could feel his eye twitching, which was, by any means, _not_ a good sign. He could feel a person (or two) staring at him from behind as he made his way out of the castle. He could also feel that the event that was just about to occur would not turn out well so he tightened his grip on his gunblade, preparing for something, anything.

Then, there was silence. Leon stopped walking, shoulders tensing up. He tried picking up any traces of movement with his eyes and ears, but he couldn't detect anything. The ex-SeeD didn't move an inch, intensely waiting for a noise of some sort.

A small pebble behind him bounced to his left.

Instantly, he brought his gunblade up to block the attack coming at his face. They stood in stalemate, not moving as they stared at each other with smirks.

"Hello there, Squall." Sephiroth greeted his lover from behind Masamune.

"Sephiroth." Leon grunted his own greeting.

A small shuffle of clothing sounded from Leon's left. He pushed off of Sephiroth's sword with his own and jumped backwards. The ground he was standing on earlier erupted into an explosion of rocks. Leon curled into himself, his arms covering his face, as he flew through the air. He landed safely twenty meters from the spot where Zack now stood, grinning from ear to ear, with the buster sword held in his right hand. Sephiroth landed next to the ex-SOLDIER (of course he jumped away when Zack landed, he's not crazy…) and smirked once again.

Leon rolled his eyes at them. "I should've known that you wouldn't take 'no' as an answer." His grip tightened on his gunblade, a feeling of dread rising up from within him.

Zack's eyes sparkled. "Of course not, babe. You should know me by now." He chuckled. "I mean, its how we first met. Remember?"

The scarred man raised his eyebrow. "You're insane." He accused.

Zack gave him the innocent puppy look. "Who? Me?" In an instant, a smirk appeared on his face. "Never." Then, he jumped toward the younger man. Sephiroth took another route to get to the now cornered lion.

Leon growled in annoyance, shifting his stance to defense.

He hated being right.

**SxZxLxC**

Cloud noticed that the market place in Radiant Garden wasn't as crowded as it normally was. He shrugged it off, though, because he wasn't that interested in the lives of people who aren't close to him.

This brought him back to the thought of his three lovers, more specifically, Leon.

Sure, they've all sparred with each other before. Sometimes, they'd even spar in teams. It was fun. Though, they never sparred two against one. Well, except Sephiroth, but that's only because he's Sephiroth.

It worries him even more that it's Leon against Sephiroth and Zack. Not that he's saying that Leon is weak or anything, because he's not. He's even got the muscles to prove it (Cloud wiped away the drool, glancing around him to make sure no one saw it). However, despite the fact that it's two against one, he's still at a disadvantage, a major one at that.

Leon didn't have Mako in him like Cloud, Sephiroth, and Zack did. He gained all his strength and skills on his own, without any enhancements and because of that, he has a limit just like every other human without Mako that's no where close to the limit an ex-SOLDIER has.

Cloud became even more worried. What if Sephiroth and Zack went too far? The blond bit his lip.

As he got closer to the shop, he noticed that he wasn't the first one to arrive. In fact, he was the last one to arrive.

Sephiroth and Zack were standing in front of the shop, Zack's hand waving enthusiastically at Cloud. The blond saw that Sephiroth was smiling at him while holding the man that he was just worrying over.

Cloud jogged up to them, pecking both of them on the lips before turning to his third lover who was cradled in the silver haired man's arms, unconscious. Bringing his hand up, Cloud brushed back the brunet's bangs, sliding the same hand down the side of the brunet's cheek. He bent down, kissing the man on the lips.

After, he stood straight up and turned to Zack. "He's alright, right?" He asked worriedly.

Zack just waved him off. "Of course, Spike! You know we'd never actually harm our lion! He's just exhausted. I'll tell you what, though, he did put up a good fight." His violet eyes shone in pride. Sephiroth nodded in confirmation.

Cloud shook his head in amusement. "Well, duh." He couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his lips.

Sephiroth cleared his throat to get their attention. "Are we going to go through with this? If we are, I suggest we head in now before the sleeping lion wakes up and escapes."

The blonde and brunet ex-SOLDIERs both nodded and headed into the shop. Sephiroth chuckled under his breath as he shuffled the man in his arms to get a better hold on him. He heard a groan and looked down. Leon's eyes were slit open as he stared at Sephiroth.

"Are you ready, Squall?" Sephiroth asked in a whisper, entering through the door that was being held open by Cloud.

Leon groaned again. "I can't believe we're getting tattoos…"

"It'll be done before you know it." Cloud soothed from Sephiroth's side.

**SxZxLxC**

"Ow…" Leon moaned from his place on the couch in the living room. "I want to scratch this thing but it hurts too much." His hand rested at his waist, tempted to inch down and just scratch his hip into oblivion. He tilted his head to the right to glare at the person who was sitting on the chair in contentment. "You're not getting any from me for three weeks."

Zack stared wide eyed at the brunet as if the brunet just threw out his favorite cookies without him even being able to taste one. "You can't do that! That's not fair!" Zack pouted.

Leon shrugged, "Too bad." He looked down at his hip where his tattoo was. The tattoo was of a black puppy with wings sprouting from both sides of the dog. It was a small tattoo but it was still noticeable. Zack had something like his in the same place only, instead of a dog, it's a lion.

Cloud and Sephiroth have something different. Cloud had a lion lying down with a puppy lying on top of him, grinning, with a wing protruding from the puppy and lion's right. It was hard to tell which animal had the wing, though. Sephiroth had the same as him except the wing was protruding from the left of the animals. They both had the tattoos in the same place as Leon and Zack.

"Where's that damn cream?" Leon growled, finally giving into the tattoo's incessant burn. Sephiroth flung the cream at Leon, who instantly caught it and put it on. He sighed in satisfaction as the cream did its work.

Sephiroth spoke up from his place at the doorway leading to the kitchen. "Hey, do you guys know where the bandages went?"

"Zack was supposed to bring some back with him from the shop." Cloud answered.

Zack gulped. "Ehehehe… Yeah, about that…" He rubbed the back of his neck.

Leon glared at him, along with the other two. "You get _nothing_ from me for an entire month!" He retorted, and then he flopped back down onto the couch.

Zack squawked indignantly.

**SxZxLxC**

**Ah… yes. I wish this could have turned out better than I hoped. Oh well, at least I was able to get it done. I hoped you guys liked it!**

**Please review!!**


End file.
